I believe I think I love you
by Abominable Toaster
Summary: Okay so this is my first cross-over between two shows that I love, probably a terrible summary but here goes: NCIS needs help identifying a body, calls the Jeffersonian, Tiva/B&B/McAbby/Jibbs/and HodgAngela cause they're married...terrible summary R&R plz
1. With the NCIS team

**Okay so I know I've already used a kid in my Bones story but, it just lets me add that much more to a story. So anyway...I'm not sure how good this will be I was just really bored and this popped into my head. I do not own NCIS or Bones although if I did it would be amazing, however I do own, a pineapple, a laptop and Zanebono and Valeria Mezzanotte (great names hmm). Oh by the way Jenny Shepard is alive just cause I don't like The Toothpick, and it's my story so HAH! OKay any way I suppose I should let you attempt to read my story. **

A cold fresh breeze made it's way to the crowded streets of Washington D.C. It was a clear November's day and the sun was shining for the first time in days and it was a welcomed relief from the rain. Ziva David noticed how beautiful the leaves on the trees were as she made her way from her car to the elevator. Timothy McGee had left for work earlier than his co-worker but noticed how the usual hustle and bustle of the city had barely been affected even with terential downpour in the area. Tony DiNozzo stepped out of his apartment to be greeted with warm sun shining on his face. Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed as he realized that Thanksgiving was coming up and that was Kelly's favorite holiday because no matter what they were always together.

"Good Morning McGee, Tony." Ziva greeted the boys cheerfully as she walked into the bullpen. Tony glanced over the top of his magazine to see his partner sitting across of him, he felt something stir inside him but he decided to ignore it...for the moment.

"Your happy this morning Zee-Vah what's the reason?" McGee rolled his eyes at his co-worker's need to invade everyone's personal life.

"Get your mind out of the sewer, Tony I'm just happy because the sun is shining today rather then raining like it has been." Tony snorted and placed his magazine in his drawer.

"Actually it's gutter and wow really you think 'me' of all people would think that?" Tony mock put his hand over his heart and faked a very dramatic death. McGee rolled his eyes before responding to Ziva.

"I think that the sun is a nice change too Ziva, only problem is that there will probably be a murd-" McGee was interrupted mid thought by Gibbs walking down the stairs from the director's office.

"Grab your bags we got a dead one." McGee sighed and Ziva agreed with him, it seemed like a nice day was going down the drain. Gibbs was the first to the elevator closely followed by McGee and Ziva, Tony was lagging behind looking at Ziva's butt, unfortunately Gibbs noticed this and as soon as he stepped into the elevator he received a head slap.

"Thank you Boss, I needed that, I thought the right side of my head was bigger but now they appear to be even." Gibbs smirked as Ziva elbowed him in the stomach and McGee grumbled about Tony bumping into him. The rest of the ride to the garage was uneventful until Gibbs handed Ziva the keys. The boys groaned and Ziva glared at them.

"Ziva gas the truck McGee, DiNozzo your with me," Tim hurried to the car behind Gibbs while Tony watched Ziva make her way to the truck. This time Ziva noticed and stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed into the driver's seat, Tony merely responded with his mega watt smile before turning on his heels only to be eye to eye with none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Care to explain yourself DiNozzo?"

"I was just...making sure my partner didn't slip on any...black ice while making her way to the...OW! Sorry won't happen again Boss getting in the car now!" Gibbs watched as his senior field agent scurried to the car.

The team all made it to the crime scene at the same time even though Ziva had to gas the truck, Ducky and Palmer were late as usual. Gibbs made a mental note to tell Ducky not to let Palmer drive. Ducky pulled up moments later followed by a frowning Palmer.

"I'm sorry Jethro it seems Mr. Palmer here has some problems reading a map!"

"Well in my defense Dr. Mallard that map did say take a right," Ducky sighed.

"Yes, thats because it was upside down!" Gibbs rolled his eyes and started to give orders to his team.

"DiNozzo sketch of the body, McGee bag and tag, David take pictures, Ducky...Don't let Palmer drive." Palmer looked insulted as his teacher tried to stifle a laugh.

"Uh Boss!" Gibbs sighed _What now? _He thought to himself.

"What?"

"Uh no offense to Ducky but I think he might need some help on the ID with this one," Gibbs and Ducky made their way over to where his field agents were gathered around an indent in the ground. Staring back at them was a bleach white skull with all of the flesh removed dressed in U.S Navy dress whites.

"Damn" His agents looked nervously at each other unsure of what to do now. "Back to work, continue what you were doing!" Gibbs barked as he stalked back to his car to get his cell phone.

"Director Shepard,"

"Jenny..." "You know Jethro, your the only agent who I allow to call me Jenny," Gibbs smiled into his phone.

"Is that about to change anytime soon?" He heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"No, now what is it you called about?"

"Do you know anyone who specializes in Bones?"

"As a matter of fact I do, have you talked to local LEOs yet?"

"When can you call that bones person and no I haven't talk to local LEOs yet,"

"Well, you talk to them I'll call Dr. Temperance Brennan." Gibbs said his goodbye's and slipped his phone into his pocket as he walked over to where the local LEOs were standing.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS how'd you find out about the body?" The plumper of the two officers responded.

"Couple of kids said that they heard their matron talk to a man who kept saying that he was going to be killed on hangman's hill in two days," Then the other officer piped in.

"The kids were smarter than the matron who just marked it off as a joke." Gibbs nodded writing everything down on his notepad.

"And the kids names were?" The officers sighed.

"We were afraid you'd ask that..." Gibbs sent a confused look.

"The kids are from Italy and, well to be quite frank have hard names to pronounce, but I have them written on a piece of paper." The officer fished a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the silver haired ex-marine. Gibbs eyes widened as he realized what the officers were talking about. Gibbs nodded to the officers and started to walk back to his own team.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs shouted.

"Yes, Boss?" DiNozzo said, breathing heavily from running down the hill to reach his boss.

"How do you pronounce those names?" Tony took the paper and smiled.

"Oh Zanebono and Valeria Mezzanotte, last name pronounced Med-za-NOT-tay...These are really Italian names boss." Gibbs nodded and told his agent to tell every body to finish and then meet him back at NCIS. Tony sighed, that meant he and McGee would have to ride back with Ziva.

Gibbs tossed his keys on his desk before making his way up to the director's office, as Gibbs walked up Cynthia didn't even try to stop him, she knew better than that.

"Jethro you realize I have an assistant for a reason?" Gibbs nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Yup, she's a good one too, did ya get in touch with that Dr. Brennan person?"

"Yes, I did I told her to expect you and your team at the Jeffersonian at about four...it is now a joint investigation with the FBI...But its not Fornell it's Brennan's partner Special Agent Seely Booth. I will be accompanying your team because I haven't seen Tempe in forever." Gibbs nodded, that might make matters a bit more difficult but not too hard.

"So," Gibbs started to say as Jenny got up and leaned on the front of her desk.

"So?" Gibbs got up and stood in front of her so that they were barely inches apart.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight Director Shepard?"

"Jethro when I said that your the only agent I let call me Jenny, I didn't mean for you to stop," Gibbs chuckled as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

As Tony walked up the hill he thought of possible ways to avoid being in the car with Ziva driving. _It's not that I don't want to be with her, I just want to live...I guess I could ride with Ducky but I don't think I could stand 45 minutes of pure Ducky..._ Tony stopped when he was about ten feet behind Ziva, he heard Ducky pulling the autopsy van away and knew this was his last chance, we saw the tail end of the keys sticking out of her back pocket. _Okay she still hasn't noticed me...McGee's putting the stuff in the car..._ Tony stealthy took the last remaining steps, reach his arm out felt his fingers come in contact with the keys, pulled and started to run like hell down the hill. Ziva felt Tony reach into her pocket and immediatly felt a shiver run down her spine, it then took her but a moment to realize he had taken the keys.

"DINOZZO YOUR DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!" Tony felt his blood run cold.

"YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" Tony realized saying this was a mistake as Ziva soon caught up to him and tackled him causing them to roll the rest of the way down the hill. McGee heard the yelling and turned in time to see the two agents rolling down the hill. When the pair finally stopped Tony was on top of Ziva as he realized Ziva was wriggling to either A. Get the keys or B. Get her gun he quickly shifted so that he was straddling her with her hands pinned above her head.

"Tony that's not fair your too fat!" ZIva laughed as Tony frowned.

"Thats all muscle for your information hey!" Ziva easily flipped him over grabbed the keys and made a dash for the car. Tony was faster this time though and grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the car. The both of them felt their heart beats quicken as their breath mingled, Tony leaned toward her bringing their faces even closer. "Gotcha!" He easily plucked the keys from her grasp and opened the passengers side door for her, McGee watched the whole scene rolled his eyes and got into the back seat figuring they would forget him other wise. About three miles down the road Tony suddenly slammed on the brakes and McGee's hunch was correct.

"Wait where's Probie?" McGee rolled his eyes.

"I'm right here Tony," Tony smiled.

"Oh okay..."


	2. At the Jeffersonian

**Okay so for those of you who actually liked the first chapter, Simon Says raise your hand...For those of you who actually raised your hand, I have no comment...Anyway please read and review, I am officially out of pineapple so I'm sorry if you hate my story...Oh by the way for each of my chapters I'm trying to make them around 1,800-2,000 words.**

"Brennan?" Bones picked up the phone in her office and was happy to hear from an old friend.

"Tempe, it's Jenny..."

"Jenny, hi how are you are you still the director of NCIS?"

"Yes, yes I am and I actually have a question, I have already discussed it with Director Cullen but I wanted to check with you as well. We came across a body today that is, well all bones,"

"You want me to take a look at it?" Jenny smiled at her friends strait-forwardness.

"Yes, it would be a big help," Brennan waved at Booth as he walked into her office, he noticed she was on the phone so he sat quietly on the couch.

"Jenny, why don't you come too?" Booth perked up at the sound of Bones inviting someone.

"I think that's doable, I'll see you around four is that okay?" Brennan nodded before realizing she couldn't see her.

"Yes thats perfect, we will be waiting." The two women exchanged farewells and hung up the phones. Booth was now intrigued with what went on and now wanted details.

"Who was that Bones?" Brennan felt herself melt as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Well seeing as it concerns you as well, the Director of NCIS is asking us for help identifying a body and they'll be here around four, is that alright?" Booth nodded and checked his watch: 11:45.

"Well he have four hours, wanna go get lunch Bones?" Brennan sighed, she knew he wouldn't give up.

"Fine," Booth flashed his boyish grin that made her feel warm inside. _I love his smile, I feel a tickle in my stomach...That's never happened before with any other man... _Brennan found herself analyzing what was going on and was suddenly awakened from her daydream by Booth looking at her with puppy-dog eyes, concern written on his face.

"Bones, you okay you spaced out for a second there, I mean we don't have to go to lunch if your not feeling good we can stay here, I could go get something and bri-" Booth found himself to be rambling and stopped when Brennan cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I am fine Booth I was just...thinking,"

"Bones, your always thinking what could be so important that would make you space out like that?" Booth led her through the Jeffersonian, his hand placed securely on her back. Angela watched the two of them completely absorbed in their own little world, walk out of the doors when she suddenly felt a breath on the back of her neck.

"Boo" Angela jumped as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist.

"Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me!" Angela spun around and put her arms around his neck. Hodgins was just about to kiss her when their boss walked by.

"If I have to get a bucket of cold water I will," Hodgins placed a kiss on Angela's cheek and walked back to his station as he called over his shoulder.

"Even if we're married now?" Cam rolled her eyes.

"Especially since your married now!" Hodgins laughed as Angela blew him a kiss then walked back to her office.

Angela decided she would go for a walk at her lunch break, Hodgins and Wendell were talking about conspiracy theories that meant absolutely nothing to her and she figured they would be there for a while. Angela strolled through the gardens behind the Jeffersonian and then into a local park. Little did she know that a certain ex-Mossad agent was known to visit the park. Angela noticed that all the benches were full of senior citizens feeding the pigeons or teenagers making out but what do you expect when there is only a half day of school. The only bench that wasn't full of people was occupied by a single woman with olive skin and dark hair pulled back into a pony tail. The woman was sitting at one of the bench reading her book and drinking a water so Angela figured she would just ask if she could sit there as well.

"I'm sorry, is it okay if I sit here, I don't want to disturb you," Ziva David looked up from her book to see the woman.

"Oh absolutely," Angela nodded and Ziva moved her jacket revealing her NCIS cap. Angela of course noticed this.

"I'm sorry, again but do you work with NCIS?" Ziva's senses suddenly awakened.

"Uh, Yes why do you ask?" Ziva tried to play it cool, Angela sensed the woman's uncertainty.

"I'm just wondering because I work at the Jeffersonian and today we're supposed to be working with some NCIS agents," Ziva suddenly understood.

"Ah, yes I am one of those agents, Special Agent Ziva David." Ziva extended a hand and Angela shook it.

"Angela Montenegro I do facial re-construction and other, er stuff," Ziva laughed, Angela was friendly and seemed like a nice person so she decided to attempt to make small talk.

"Yes, I heard about that you made the Angelator, yes?" Angela nodded noticing her accent.

"Yes, I use that for a lot of our missing person cases,"

"Well I look forward to seeing that later on today, I hope that everyone else on your team is as friendly as you, truth be told we've had some problems with the FBI before."

"Oh no, Booth the agent we work with is great, you'll like him, who was it that you didn't get along with? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"A person on Agent Fornell's team, Agent Sacks...He well tried to prove that my partner was guilty of murder," Ziva seeing the shock on Angela's face continued quickly, "He wasn't guilty though he was framed." Angela looked noticeably more relaxed.

"I've heard of Agent Fornell before, never heard of Agent Sacks though, but I've only been to the Hoover building about twice...maybe." The girls laughed. "So where is the rest of your team?"

"Well Tony, my partner, and Gibbs, my boss, are out talking to the kids who reported the body." Angela nodded, suddenly Ziva's cell went off and she apologized as she excused herself to answer it.

"David" Angela could hear a male voice on the other end of the line, _hell he sounds hot, I wonder what he looks like...Wait Angela your married, your married!_

"Yes Tony I will be there shortly." Ziva hung up her phone and walked back to the bench.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, but I'll se you later today yes?" Angela noticed her accent again but shook it off.

"Yes and it was very nice to meet you." Ziva turned, leaving Angela sitting on the bench alone. Angela, disgusted by the teenagers, decided she should be heading back to the Jeffersonian walked the opposite way of her new found friend.

Booth and Brennan stepped out of the diner onto the crowded street, Booth's hand never leaving her back. Booth kept getting jostled by people in the crowd and instinctively his hold on Brennan tightened. He didn't realize it at first but then noticed that Brennan didn't try to pull away and he felt his heart to a flip. _You shouldn't feel that way, she's your partner, just your partner...Yeah just partner my ass we are way more than that. We just don't know it yet..._ Booth felt Brennan move and suddenly missed the closeness, he then realized that she had grabbed his hand and was pulling him across a cross walk. Booth figured now was his chance and laced his fingers with her more delicate ones. Brennan looked at him questioningly but didn't pull her hand away much to his surprise.

"Hey Ange, where'd you go? I would've gone with ya." Hodgins checked to make sure cam wasn't looking as he kissed his wife.

"I know, but guess who I met!" Jack pretended to think,

"Tommy Lee Jones?" Angela rolled her eyes.

"No, Ziva David, she's one of the agents we'll be working with today." Hodgins pouted.

"That's not fair I would have never have guessed that..." Angela smiled before crashing her lips into his. Hodgins barely had time to react before she pulled back smiling.

"Well maybe I could make it up to you,"

"And how do you propose you would to that?" Hodgins was confused as Angela suddenly ducked and took cover in her office. Suddenly Hodgins felt something cold hit the back of his head. He turned (now with his angry eyes on) to see Cam and Wendell clutching water guns.

"Wendell you traitor!" Angela thinking it was safe to come out walked out from her office. Hodgins was again shocked as Angela jumped behind him, using him as a shield and was hit full on in the chest with another squirt of water.

"Would you stop that!" The rest of the group snickered as Hodgins stood in the middle of the lab dripping wet. Angela peeked over his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek,

"I love you even if you are soaking wet," Hodgins laughed as he made eye contact with his assailants. Angela let out a shriek as Hodgins spun her around so she got the full force of the squirt guns.

Booth and Brennan were just walking into the lab when they heard Angela scream, Booth immediately pushed Bones behind him as he pulled out his gun. Booth silently moved through the lab before stopping so suddenly Bones crashed into him.

"Ouch Booth what-" Booth covered her mouth his hand, not wanting to let everyone else know of their presence. Booth suddenly pulled his hand back as he realized Brennan had licked it. She merely shrugged and watch as a now soaking wet Angela glared at everyone in the lab. Booth now chose this moment to walk into the area where everyone was gathered, he and Brennan stifled laughs as they stood awkwardly between the soaking wet people and the people clutching super-soakers.

"So..." Angela glared at him, Hodgins had a frown etched onto his chiseled features.

"I'm going to go change, and for the record not a happy camper!" Angela turned and walked into her office Hodgins followed remembering his bag was next to hers. Bones then took a moment to realize Angela's comment was literal.

"Wait, Angela your not ca-" Booth placed his hand over her mouth again but almost immediately recoiled realizing she had licked him again.

"Would you stop doing that!" Brennan shrugged again.

"Stop putting your hand over my mouth," Brennan started to walk towards her office. Cam was still holding her squirt gun, "She has a point, Booth." Cam walked away tapping her gun against the palm of her hand, Booth turned to see a smirking Wendell.

"Here you have that-" Booth wiped the remaining Brennan spit onto Wendell's lab coat then hustle down to catch Brennan at her office.

**Okay, so is it really that bad? I was just really bored and have always thought it would be cool to have NCIS and Bones combine for a show... I mean it worked for Jag...Anyway please please review! It would literally make my day...that and another pineapple...But lets start with reviews!**


	3. Another Coffee

"Tony what was so important that you called me out of my lunch time?" Ziva stepped off the elevator and was shocked when she saw Tony standing next to a pair of kids who must have been twins. Each of them had sandy blonde hair, freckles, piercing blue eyes and we're about four foot nine maybe for foot ten inches. The boy had his hair cut short, a little longer than McGee's but had it spiked up in the front, it seemed like the most likely candidate was bed-head. The girl on the other hand had her hair about shoulder length with two braids, Ziva felt three sets of eyes on her and was curious about the children in the bullpen.

"Ziva, meet Zanebono and Valeria Mezzanotte," The kids waved at her and she waved back.

"Well actually, you can call me Zane,"

"And you can call me Val," Ziva noticed how strong of an accent the both of them had.

"I'm Ziva, what are you here for?" The twins looked at each other, than up at Tony before Zane asked something.

"Oh, what' s la parola. Prossimo su voi conoscala." _[Oh, what's the word. Come on you know it] _The girl rolled her eyes before responding.

"Siamo qui per l'interrogazione" _[We are here for interrogation] _Tony comprehended what they said before responding to their question in their native tongue leaving a confused Ziva in their wake.

"Nessun'non interrogazione che vogliamo appena comunicare con voi" _[No not interrogation we just want to talk to you] _Tony glanced up at Ziva who had her mouth agape, she didn't know Tony spoke fluent Italian. "Oh Ziva, you can't speak Italian I thought you spoke like a million languages, either way they said they're here for interrogation because these are the kids who called in about the body." Ziva nodded now understanding what was going on.

"Who's talking to them?"

"Gibbs"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know actually...he said he'd be right back" The kids suddenly peeked around Tony and Ziva to look at the approaching figure.

"Is that Gibbs?" Tony looked to see Val pointing at the silver haired marine.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Zane raised his eyebrows.

"He just looks like the boss," Tony suddenly looked insulted.

"Wait you don't think I look like the boss?" The kids looked up at Tony with bright blue eyes before shaking their heads with a simultaneous "no." Gibbs smirked as his senior field agent looked defeated.

"Are you Zane and Val?" Gibbs walked in holding two brown paper bags, the kids just nodded.

"Come with me," The twins exchanged glances, shrugged their shoulders and followed Gibbs up the stairs. Ziva looked over at Tony who had now taken a peanut butter sandwich out of his backpack.

"I did not know you spoke Italian," Tony tried to respond over a mouth full of sticky peanut butter.

"Ah didm't know you didm't speak it," Tony finished chewing, swallowed then repeated, Ziva just rolled her eyes

"Agent Gibbs, are we in trouble?" Gibbs pulled three cans of root beer out of the bag and three turkey sandwiches with lettuce and tomato.

"Nope, you guys hungry?" The kids nodded.

"Molto," Zane gasped as his sister elbowed him, "sorry very." Gibbs chuckled, these two were the living image of sibling rivalry. The three of them ate in silence with the only sounds being chewing, the opening of a can and then slurping.

"So Agent Gibbs if we're not in trouble, why are we here, we told the police officer everything we knew," Zane's blue eyes looked concerned as he looked at the older man, not sure if he should trust him or not.

"I just want to make sure I have all the facts strait." Val decided to answer this time.

"We had just come back to the orphanage on Monday night, Miss Candy told us to go do our homework, we were the only kids there that night because well there's only six of us anyway but that probably doesn't matter right?" Gibbs nodded but this time Zane continued.

"Anyway we heard some arguing going on downstairs, we snuck out to the top of the stairs and saw a man in dress whites trying to get Miss Candy to let him look in the basement," Gibbs nodded, he was starting to get a gut feeling.

"How long has Miss Candy been working been working at the orphanage?"

"Seven years," Zane responded.

"How old are you two?"

"Twelve," Val responded. Gibbs reached back into the paper bag and pulled out two chocolate donuts, he watched as the two of them gobbled them down enthusiastically.

"Would you to be able to tell an artist what the man looked like?" Val thought for a moment before nodding again. "Well I'll tell you what, I'm gonna call Miss Candy and you'll get to hang out with us for the rest of the day," Gibbs saw nervousness cross their faces, he was aware that they didn't trust his team.

"Well hello Probie, where have you been this whole time?" Ziva glanced up to see Tony looking at a visibly flustered McGee. In one hand Tony was holding a half-empty soda bottle and his phone with tetris playing in the other.

"I was down in Abby's lab, helping with evidence uh why do you ask?" Ziva raised an eyebrow, Tony was unbelieving of his story as well.

"Okay McLiar, what did you find out?" McGee glanced around the bullpen nervously when all of a sudden Tony was hit with a paper ball. "Understood boss!" Gibbs glanced at his watch, 3:45.

"Pack up Tony your driving Ziva and these two, McGee your with me, we're gonna go get Abby" Tony smirked as he picked up the car keys. McGee for the first time noticed the twins standing behind Gibbs. They were both wearing jeans worn out in the knee and Adidas Sambas. The girl was wearing a navy blue windbreaker and the boy was wearing a forrest green one, he was suddenly confused when the two started to rapidly converse in Italian. He was snapped from his confusion when he felt Gibbs smack him,

"Ya coming McGee?"

Tony watched as the twins picked up their identical backpacks with 'Mezzanotte' monogramed on the back. He laughed suddenly as he felt Ziva try to grab the keys from his hand.

"And what are you doing Zee-vah?" Ziva felt his piercing green eyes looking at her.

"I wasn't doing anything..."

"Were too,"

"Was not!" Tony suddenly felt a movie reference coming on.

"Why were you sneaking?"

"I wasn't sneaking!" The twins giggled as they realized what Tony was up to.

"You were sneaking," Ziva was starting to get irritated with him.

"I was not sneaking Tony!"

"Then what were you doing?" Ziva realized she had been tricked, she sighed,

"Sneaking," Tony, Val and Zane burst out in laughter, Tony was doubled over laughing and the twins were high-fiving him. "What is so funny?" Val managed to calm her hiccups before responding.

"You just perfectly quoted Golem from Lord of the Rings without even knowing it," She glared at Tony, she had been tricked and he had used a movie reference to do it, she promised herself she would get revenge.

Gibbs felt the awkwardness in the car between his forensic scientist and his probie, he just didn't know why and he hoped it didn't have to do with the rules. McGee stared out of the back seat window trying to understand what happened in the lab just a half hour before.

"_Abby Gibbs wanted me to make sure you have everything you need before we head over to the Jeffersonian," McGee glanced into Abby's office having an odd sense of deja vu. Abby was changing her shirt revealing the large tattoo that was down her back. McGee felt his heart rate quicken._

"_One second Timmy I need to grab something," Abby pulled a silver case out from behind her desk as McGee still stood in place, "See something you like McGee?" McGee gulped, he suddenly felt his throat go dry, he didn't trust himself to speak so he merely nodded in reply. He noticed a sparkle in her eye that he never noticed before, he suddenly realized that they were gradually moving closer to each other. McGee saw her lips part slightly and suddenly realized that for the first time in his life he was going to break a rule, and he couldn't have cared less. The pair was snapped from their trance when one of Abby's machines started to beep urgently, Abby pulled back first and McGee quickly recovered as well. _

"_I'm gonna go tell Gibbs your ready...Meet you in five..." Abby sighed as Tim practically cantered out the door to the lab and into the elevator. _

"McGee we're here if you would like to get out of the car that would be great!" McGee glanced up and hurriedly got of the car. McGee noticed that Tony, Ziva and the twins were already there and that a car that looked suspiciously like the directors was also parked. He then noticed that Gibbs and Abby were already at the double doors, McGee saw that Abby was struggling with the case and he decided to be the gentleman his mother raised him to be.

"Here Abs I got it," Abby looked at him questioningly before handing over the case, much to her surprise he carried it with ease, _he must have started to work out again,_ she thought to herself. Abby and McGee were the last ones into the building and went to stand next to their co-workers in the circle that had already been formed.

"Special Agent Seely Booth, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dr. Camille Saroyan, and Angela Montenegro." Booth introduced the staff of the Jeffersonian.

"Oh and I do have a grad student as well, Mr. Wendell Bray but he left to go pack for his upcoming trip back home for the holidays." The NCIS team nodded and Tony absentmindedly found himself smelling Ziva's hair.

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is Director Shepard, Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Special Agent McGee, and our forensic specialist Abby Scuito." The squint squad snickered as they realized Gibbs snuck a 'very' into Tony's title, suddenly Angela noticed kids standing behind the leader.

"And who are these two?" Ziva smiled as she remembered their meeting in the park,

"This is Zane and Val Mezzanotte, they said they could describe the man's face and we thought they might be of some help," Angela grinned and Hodgins felt a ping in his heart.

"Oh you will most certainly be of help, why don't you two come with me and we'll get to work?" The kids nodded and followed Angela into her office, chatting about this and that.

"Our coroner will be here in about an hour, you wanna look at the bones now?" Brennan nodded and led the way to the silver table with the bones laid out.

"Hey Abby where do you want this?" Hodgins noticed the large metal case that McGee was carrying.

"Uh over here man, I can take that, Ms. Scuito," Hodgins picked up the case and led the way to his station followed by Abby who kept looking back at McGee. DiNozzo beckoned McGee and he hurried to catch up with the group. Brennan snapped on her gloves as the NCIS team plus Booth gathered around the cold, metal table.

"Dr. Brennan I told Michelle I would meet her for dinner I'll be back in about a half hour before the NCIS coroner gets here," Brennan nodded before starting to tell her findings about the bones.

"Here on the vertebrae there is an odd fracture that probably resulted from his neck being broken, however I noticed odd bone bruising on the long bones."Jenny saw that Brennan noticed something important, Brennan reached down to pick up the left femur but gasped as it started to crumbling sending bits of powder into the air. The teams barely had time to react before the alarm sounded and the doors locked them in. Gibbs sighed, he was gonna need another coffee.

**Okay is it terrible? I hope you don't mind me adding the kids, anyway r&r.**


	4. What Are We Now?

Booth jumped into action first by pushing Brennan towards the decontamination shower seeing as she was the only one who was close enough to the Bones. The rest of them scattered, Hodgins ran to Angela's office to tell her what happened, Gibbs made sure Jenny was far enough away, Tony called Ducky and Booth called Cam.

"Jack, what happened were you there?" Angela and the twins were sitting nervously in her office when Hodgins came in, Angela was smart enough not to go out into the lab. Hodgins came in and hugged Angela before joining the three of them on the floor.

"Okay so what happened was the bone crumbled and a powder came out. Now what that means is that we're going to be here for a little while until we find out what the powder is, every things fine though." The two adults exchanged nervous glances, they felt bad about the kids being stuck here as well, they remembered when they were locked in over Christmas, how much worse could Thanksgiving be?

Moments later men dressed in haz-mat suits came into the lab, Brennan had already been in the shower and was now dressed in sweats, the haz-mat suits directed the group into Brennan's office.

"Our team is identifying the powder but until then you will unfortunately be in lockdown, we will bring in clothes, sleeping bags and food soon, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Is the powder potentially dangerous?" Tony asked, Ziva noticed that he was nervous about the nemonic plague he had had. Tony felt Ziva place her hand on his arm and he immediately felt himself relax. Gibbs also noticed this interaction and knew it was just a matter of time, he looked over to see Jenny talking on her phone presumably with M-TAC informing them of the situation. He caught her eye and winked, Booth saw this and figured that NCIS must have different policies.

"The bones have been removed from the lab, again we apologize, we just can't risk anything especially with civilians," the haz-mat suit gestured to the twins who were sitting on Brennan's couch with Gibbs to their right and Angela and Hodgins to their left. The haz-mat team promised to be back soon with the supplies and left leaving a group of unhappy squints and agents in their wake. Brennan beckoned Booth to the area outside of her office, Booth glanced around and quickly followed her.

"Booth this isn't fair!" Brennan made sure to keep her voice low.

"I know but we can't keep potentially dangerous bones in the lab with so many people, it's unsafe," Brennan understood what he meant but realized they were talking about two different things.

"No Booth I mean to those kids, they have a family, there's a chance they're going to be away on Thanksgiving," Booth suddenly felt his heart swell,

"Bones, they don't have a family, they live in an orphanage." Bones was just about to respond when another group of people in haz-mat suits walked into the lab, this time carrying twelve sleeping bags, multiple boxes of pizza and other snacks.

"Agent Gibbs, what's going to happen?" Gibbs looked down at the kids who had tears forming in their eyes.

"We're going to crack this case, and get you home in time for Thanksgiving."

"But you don't have any bones to work with, we could all be sick, something could happen!" Tony turned to watch the scene in front of him unfold, he then nudged Ziva to watch as well. Gibbs took a knee so he was now at eye level with the shorter kids, he then reached out and the two of them gratefully excepted the hug. DiNozzo and David quickly exited Brennan's office closely followed by Abby, McGee, Hodgins and Angela. Jenny was the only one who remained with Gibbs and the kids.

"What was that?" Ziva asked Tony as they help unload the overnight gear. DiNozzo tried to get a better view of the office but couldn't.

"I don't know, Gibbs is good with kids, but never expected him to do that, and the Director, why is she here?" Ziva smiled Tony was probably the only one who hadn't noticed that the Director and Gibbs were involved.

"DiNozzo, David stop gossiping! Help McGee, Abby I need to talk to you!" Tony flinched as Gibbs head slapped him as he walked by. Hodgins and Angela grabbed two sleeping bags and brought them into her office.

"Well this sucks," Hodgins looked over to where Angela was unrolling a mat in the center of the room. He walked over and placed his mat next to hers.

"Could be worse," she laughed as he smirked.

"How so," Hodgins dropped his sleeping bag and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well for starters the last time we were locked in we weren't married, and I slept on a metal table, Brennan took away my eggnog and we didn't have all these new friends!" Angela giggled as Hodgins leaned in to kiss her.

"Is that all you two do now? Come on the pizza's getting cold." Angela laughed as Booth came into her office and pretended to have a squirt gun.

Zane surveyed the scene before him, Gibbs was to his right with Jenny sitting close to him, Tony was next to her with talking to Ziva who was to his left. Abby was next to Ziva and was talking to McGee and they both looked like happy teenagers for whatever reason. Then there were Angela and Hodgins who were discussing something with Dr. Brennan and Booth.

"Siete spaventato?" _[Are you scared?]_Zane heard his sister whisper to him as they ate their pizza.

"sì ma questi è la buona gente," _[yes but these are good people] _Tony started to hear the twins talking to each other but only caught Zane's response.

"What are you two trouble makers up to?" The twins immediately put on innocent faces that would have made Shirley Temple jealous.

"Nothing," Tony nodded at their simultaneous answer, an idea suddenly popped into his head, everyone else in the group had heard the discussion and started to listen as well.

"Well, I hope you weren't..." The twins realized what Tony was doing and tried to hide their laughs as Tony's head swiveled towards Ziva, "Sneaking." Everyone else looked confused as Tony and the kids doubled over laughing and Ziva punched Tony hard on the arm.

"Well, I figured seeing as everyone was so down in the dumps about being in lockdown, I found this and thought it might be fun," Hodgins reached behind and pulled out the movie, Smokie and the Bandit. "Who wants to watch?" Angela rolled her eyes and Brennan started to get up.

"Hey Bones where you going?" Booth grabbed her arm so that she was hunched over rather than standing.

"I do not want to watch a movie I'm going to go work on my book," Bones stated, still not making an attempt to free herself from his grip, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom so I'll walk you to your office," Brennan sighed.

"That's not necessary Booth, I can see my office from here," Booth got up.

"Well then we're just two people walking down the ramp, okay?" Brennan accepted this answer and the two of them descended the stair case with Booth's hand on her back the whole way down. Ziva noticed this and leaned over to Angela,

"How long have they been together?" Angela burst out laughing, when her giggles subsided she answered her question.

"They're not together...yet, what do you say we team up and you know? I mean the two of us have partners why should they be out of the mix?" Ziva was confused,

"I'm not dating anyone,"

"What about Tony?" Angela motioned to where Tony was helping Hodgins set uo the television monitor, this time it was Ziva who started to laugh,

"No, no me and Tony are just partners, friends." Angela smiled an evil smile, _where have I heard that before? _she thought to herself.

"Hey Zee-Vah you wanna watch or what?" Ziva looked over at Tony and felt a blush creep up her cheeks and Angela smiled.

"One second Tony,"

"Hey Ziva, just so you know, Tony likes you too, I just thought you might want to know." Ziva felt the blush again this time much worse, Angela winked as Ziva made her way to sit next to Tony on the couch. Angela watched the two as the movie started up, Hodgins joined her on the other couch in the lounge.

"Your up to something," Hodgins wrapped his arm around her as his electric blue eyes bored into hers.

"Maybe, maybe not." Hodgins smirked as she leaned forward to kiss him. Tony noticed the two to his right, he then looked at Ziva who he could tell was trying to make sense of the movie. Tony figured she wasn't paying any attention so he casually draped his arm around her shoulders. Ziva did in fact notice but quickly found herself snuggling into his chest, not that she could say why.

Gibbs saw two of his agents on the couch and the other one was with the forensic scientist down in the lab area. Jenny noticed this and nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"It was bound to happen Jethro, you know he loves her." Gibbs smiled at the woman looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"Which one, DiNozzo or McGee?"

"I was talking about DiNozzo, everyone knows about McGee and Abby." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah I know, just don't like it."

"Well we broke rule twelve are you okay with that?" Gibbs leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I'll take that as a yes," Gibbs smirked as he watched his field agents curled up on the couch together, he knew it too. It was bound to happen.

True to his word Booth did in fact have to use the bathroom, only after he found himself in Brennan's doorway watching her work. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it, as she was typing she had a look of pure determination, _that's just one thing I love about her...Wait did I say love? Well that's not a shocker, I've known it for awhile, hell everyones known it for a while! _Booth found himself lost in thought and Brennan didn't notice him. Booth found himself gazing at her when he noticed a strand of hair fall from behind her ear, purely on instinct he found himself striding to her desk and putting it back in its place. Brennan suddenly gasped at their closeness, she felt her heart beat faster in her chest, _he smells really good, _Brennan felt all rational thoughts leave her head as her eyes met his chocolate brown ones. They both felt their hearts racing as one thought ran through their minds; This is it. Booth saw disappointment in her eyes as he moved away, he felt his eyes fill up with tears as he backed into the doorway. Brennan got up from her chair and followed him. Booth didn't trust himself to speak as she cautiously moved towards him. The next thing he knew was that she had wrapped her arms around him, tilted his head up and kissed him. Booth pulled back first and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I take it we're not just partners anymore?"

**Seriously I hate this chapter for whatever reason. Probably because I would love to leave out Abby and McGee cause they're hard to write about but it had to be done. Anyway I hope your not too disappointed, their next day at the lab will certainly be more eventful ;) **


	5. Let The Games Begin

**i understand if you hate me for not updating...and if the next chapter isn't that great or you don't like it but whatever...So please read and give me some responses, that would seriously be appreciated so please don't hate me for the aforementioned reasons. (Check out that big word) **

**Chapter 5**

Tony woke up with a start, he sighed when he realized he was no longer dreaming. He tried to move his arm to look at his watch and was confused when he realized something was on top of it. Tony was now fully awake and was shocked to find his partner asleep next to him on the couch using his arm as a pillow. Tony looked around but found that he and Ziva were the only ones left in the lounge. He tried to wiggle his arm free but froze when Ziva shifted and mumbled something inaudible, he relaxed when she fell back asleep. _Oh my God, Gibbs will kill me if he sees us...Wait will he, nothing happened...I think.___Tony sighed and absentmindedly started to play with a strand of her hair. The sun was starting to filter in through the windows in the lab, it looked like it would be the perfect day to spend outside. _Its too bad we can't go outside, _Tony thought to himself as he continued to play with Ziva's hair.

Brennan breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of Booth who had his arms wrapped around her. She moved slightly so she could see her clock; 7:00 am. She expected to hear sounds in the lab but then remember no one else was allowed in. Booth felt her shift next to him and immediately hugged her closer, eliminating any chance at her getting up. "Booth I have to get up," Booth smirked and hugged her closer.

"No you don't,"

"The haz-mat team brought pancakes," Brennan watched Booth's facial features as he pondered her statement.

"Well, I suppose we can get up. We wouldn't want to be rude." Brennan gasped as Booth picked her up with ease.

"Booth put me down, someone will see us!" Booth smiled and brought his face down to hers.

"Who? Everyone is still sleeping," Booth smirked and leaned down. Suddenly the two heard voices filtering into Brennan's office. "Well now people are up, I'm hungry are you?" Booth placed Brennan gently back down and walked to the door. "After you madam." Booth gestured towards the door and bowed. Brennan smiled and made her way out of her office.

Tony woke up for the second time that morning feeling like someone was watching him. He shifted his gaze down the ramp to realize that the twins were walking towards the lounge. They were talking quietly and hadn't noticed him and Ziva yet. Tony struggled to get his arm out from under the woman whom he had a very complicated relationship with.

"Tony?" Tony stopped struggling to come face to face with two blonde haired twins.

"Can I help you?"

"Pancakes are ready," Tony in a last attempted to pull his arm free flipped over Ziva and landed at the feet of the twins.

"Neither of you can breath a word of this understand?" The twins smirked and nodded. Tony's eyebrows came together in confusion as the kids suddenly took off at a run away from Tony.

"What can't they say anything about Tony?" Tony's eye brows shot up.

"That, I uhm...You...There's pancakes?" Tony scrambled to get off the floor when he heard the loud bellow of none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Three agents and a forensic specialist came bounding from their sleeping places to hear their boss. A large table had been set up in the middle of the lab and was covered in a large variety of breakfast foods. Booth and Brennan were already seated and were sitting closer than usual, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Angela. Every one still appeared to be tired, no one had slept well especially since they didn't know what the potential threat was. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Zane, and val joined the rest who were already seated at the large table. Booth noticed that the children were getting nervous again because they had started to speak to each other in a language he didn't understand.

"Hello everyone, good morning. Yesterday was scary and a long day, we don't really know what happened but we do know that we're going to be stuck here for a little while." Angela raised her voice and everyone immediatly quieted down. "I was talking to Ziva and Abby and we thought it might be fun if we started some sort of game. Possibly made teams, divided ourselves up. Maybe make some sort of tournament, does that sound like fun to anyone?" Booth nodded as did Tony, Gibbs glanced at the kids and noticed that they seemed to get a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"I think that sounds like a good idea Angela, how about we make teams after breakfast?" Director Shepard smiled at the rest of the group as they continued their meal.

Sure enough after the group had finished eating and cleaned up after themselves they all met, like they had the day before, in the center of the lab. Angela, Abby, Ziva were standing next to each other, obviously excited, and Tony was trying to figure out why.

Gibbs walked over to where the women were standing and Abby whispered something in his ear. Tony raised an eyebrow as he saw Gibbs smirk. _This can't be good if *Gibbs* agrees. _

"We've come up with fair teams!" Hodgins let out a whoop but was shushed by Angela.

"Boys against girls!" The director chuckled as the three women high fived Val. Booth took the opportunity to form his team. He waved for Gibbs to come over but the marine declined. Abby saw this and immediately spoke her mind.

"Gibbs you have to play!" Gibbs rolled his eyes at her, at the same time Abby saw that the director wasn't going to play either. "Fine you and the Director are the referees." Gibbs sighed he new Abby wasn't going to give in so he agreed. Abby skipped away happily to find the group in a tight huddle. The boys did the same, Zane suddenly felt like part of him was missing now that he and his sister were separated. He felt some of his loneliness disappear as none other than Anthony DiNozzo wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders and gave him a big smile. Booth decided that he would play leader and for once Tony didn't argue.

"Wait whats the game?" McGee suddenly spoke up and the other men realized that they didn't know what the game was either. Booth started to play leader again. "Ange what's the game?" Angela pointed to Gibbs who was holding the paper at arms length trying to read it with out his glasses. Abbey signaled for Valeria to go help him. She read it and whispered the name of the game in his ear before running back to the girls group.

"Capture the balloons?" Abby nodded as the director proceeded in pulling out her glasses and reading the directions.

"Each team is given 10 balloons and four cardboard boxes and other supplies we may decide to throw in. You want to use the boxes to make a fort for the balloons so that its harder for the other team to get them, each team is given a half hour to set up." Jenny looked up to see that Abby and Ziva were handing out the items. "Next...Uh each team will try to get as many balloons as possible in ten minutes. Several obstacles will be set up by..." She looked over at Gibbs who nodded. "Special Agent Gibbs," DiNozzo and McGee groaned and Booth suddenly felt nervous. "All play should take place on ground level,"

"Get to work!" The teams scattered as they heard Gibbs' voice echo around the lab.

Angela ushered the women into a secluded corner of the lab that would be harder for the boys to find the balloons. Ziva started to go through the bag that had also been included in their supplies, she found three bottles of shaving cream a length of rope and a gallon of blue paint. Ziva and Val immediatly gasped as they each thought of pranks to pull with the items. Brennan who had been unusually quiet all morning had made friends with Abby and the two had started to create a masterpiece with the cardboard boxes. "Ziva, I know it said we could only play on the ground floor but could we set something up on the ramp but control it from down here?" Ziva thought for a moment before nodding.

"I think that's still fair, why what is your evil little mind thinking?" Ziva watched as the girl tied the rope to the bucket and sprinted up the stairs, her feet making no sound as she ran across the ramp. She looped the rope securely across the metal bars before tossing the rest of the rope down towards a baffled NCIS probationary agent. Val then tipped the bucket so that just a few drops fell out showing where the paint would land. Ziva hadn't even thought of that, _if she thought of that I wonder what her brother can think of..._ Ziva was still staring at the contraption when the girl appeared to her right.

"Well what do ya think?"

"Wow, I'm very impressed...What do you think we can do with the shaving cream?" The girl appeared thoughtful for a moment before she raised her eyebrows with a grin.

"Well, we could put it on the balloons to make them slippery but we could also put it near the fort to make that slippery?" Ziva nodded before responding.

"I think we can do both!" The girls rejoined the group to show them what they had accomplished and to inform them of the second part of their plan.

The boys followed Hodgins to a corner opposite the girls where they immediatly started to set up camp.

"Hey Zane, what's in the bag?" Zane walked over to the bag to discover two down pillows, a gallon of yellow paint and a bag of rubber bands. Hodgins and DiNozzo glanced at each other with evil grins. Booth and McGee started to work more on the fort while Hodgins, Zane and Tony started to plot what they would do with their new found presents. Booth and McGee worked on the fort, complete opposites. McGee a genius, graduated from MIT, who was always on the loosing side of Tony's pranks. A boy scout and proud to be one, no matter what Tony said. Booth, the heart, the muscle, the one who could have any woman he wanted. Endured the war, trained soldiers and a father who was looking for someone to love for thirty, forty or fifty years. They worked side by each coming up with ideas that together would make their fort nearly impossible to invade. McGee and Booth stepped back and admired their work. The fort was low and long, and thanks to Hodgins, Tony and Zane. Completely loaded with pranks. Booth was doubtful at first but Zane quickly explained it.

"Okay when they first walk in theres a tripwire, which is one of the rubber bands, that will dump paint. Then theres two strings that support the pillows that have been cut so that the feathers can fall out."

"So they'll be covered in paint *and* feathers," Hodgins stated, barely containing his excitement.

"Yeah, I got that jack," McGee finished explaining where Zane left off.

"Then the balloons will be all the way in the back of the fort!" The boys all high fived just as they heard Gibbs call them to the middle of the lab.

The teams faced off. Zanebono to Valeria. Anthony to Ziva. Timothy to Abigail. Seely to Temperance. Jack to Angela.

"Let the games begin!"

**Ok was it THAT bad? I'm not really sold on it but who asked me. Again I'm sorry it took me THAT long to update and I hope it wont be that long again but I really shouldn't make promises. For those of you who read my other stories...I'm doing my best so please don't hurt me! Please read and review!**


End file.
